Es ist Zeit!
by Alucard12
Summary: Eine Songfic über die letzte Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse...Harry und seine Freunde tauchen auf um das dunkle Herr zu zerschmettern undführen den Erwachsenen ihre Fehler vor...


**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte und so weiter gehören JKR. Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld. Schreibe halt zum Spaß.**

**Der Songtext gehört zu dem Lied:**

** Kool Savas Feat. Azad - All 4 One gehört also auch net mir.**

**So jetzt viel spaß beim Lesen. **

**Es wird Zeit**

Die letzte Schlacht hatte begonnen. Die Armee der Finsternis stand vor den Toren von Hogwarts, der letzten Bastion des Lichtes. Es war ein gigantisches Herr was bedrohlich vor den Toren des Schlosses wartete. Hunderte Schwarzmagier, Tausende Vampire. Dutzende von Riesen, Werwölfen und Dementoren. Die alles standen bereit Hogwarts dem dunklen Lord zu Füßen zu legen.

Dem Gegenüber stand das Herr des Lichtes. Hunderte mutige Seelen hatten sich um Albus Dumbledore gesammelt um Hogwarts und das Licht zu verteidigen. Auch die Zentauren, Wassermenschen und wenige Vampire und ein einsamer Werwolf standen auf der Seite des Lichts. Sie alle waren entschlossen Hogwarts zu verteidigen. Mit grimmigen Mienen blickten sie dem Feind entgegen. Selbst die Hauselfen hatten sich zusammen gefunden um das was gut und richtig ist zu Verteidigen.

Sie alle haben sich versammelt um die Finsternis zurück zu drängen. Sie alle würden für dieses Ziel kämpfen für das schon so viele gestorben sind. Zuletzt Harry Potter.

Eine kalte spöttische Stimme rief „Glaubt ihr wirklich mich aufhalten zu können, jetzt wo euer Retter tot ist?" Ein kaltes Lachen folgte. Dann…

Wie auf einen geheimen Befehl hin stürmten die dunklen Kreaturen allen voran die Dementoren auf das letzte Aufgebot des Lichtes zu. Dicht gefolgt von den dunklen Magiern. Wie eine Welle der Zerstörung bewegte sich das dunkle Herr auf das Schloss und die Kämpfer zu.

„Macht euch bereit, das Licht wird siegen wie schon immer." Rief Dumbledore seinen Männern zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gefasst, doch fehlte das typische Funkeln in seinen Augen. Auch er wusste das sie diesen Kampf nur schwer Gewinnen konnten. Nach Harrys tot war die Hoffnung gewichen und der Terror Voldemorts hatte unaufhaltsam um sich gegriffen.

Alle spürten bereits die Kälte der Dementoren, als ein Blitz mitten in den Dementoren einschlug. Die unheiligen Wesen schrieen im Todeskampf als sie von der unsagbaren Hitze des Blitzes verzerrt worden.

Das geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld schien wie eingefroren als sich das Licht legte. Da wo die Dementoren vor Sekunden ihr Leben aushauchten standen 9 Personen. Ein überraschter Aufschrei ging durch die Menge als sie die Personen erkannten.

Es waren die Tot geglaubten Ginny, Ron, Fred und George Weasley standen auf der Rechten Seite. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Hermine Granger standen zu Linken von Harry Potter. Die Krieger des Lichtes wie auch die der Finsternis glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Die neun wandten sich wie ein man dem dunklen Herr zu. Noch immer Fassungslos starrten die beiden Parteien die Neuankömmlinge an. Harry trat zwei Schritte vor und Schrie „Es ist Zeit!!"

Wie auf Kommando öffneten sich das Eingangsportal und die Schüler die zu ihrer Sicherheit im Schloss bleiben sollten traten heraus. Ohne auf die Proteste der Erwachsenen einzugehen Schritten sie auf die Gruppe zu. Sie bildeten einen großen Halbkreis, dann drehten sie dem dunklen Heer den Rücken zu und begannen zu Singen.

_Es ist Zeit, dass sich einiges ändert hier  
denn ihr habt leider wenig bewegt  
Lass uns kämpfen, dass hier einigs besser wird  
ansonsten ist es für uns alle zuspät  
Jetzt sind wir da und machen das Ding für euch  
denn die Zukunft liegt in unserer Hand  
Hebt die Faust hoch, wir stehn hinter euch  
Einer für alle und _

_**all 4 ONE**_

Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Gruppe um Harry wie einer Zogen sie Schwerter aus Silber und stellten flogen Regelrecht den Vampiren entgegen. Nur Harry selbst bleib unbewegt stehen und Beobachtete wie seine Freunde die Vampire zurückdrängte und dabei tiefe Breschen in die Gruppe schlug. Jetzt kam auch wieder Bewegung in den Rest des dunklen Heeren und Voldemort rief „Das wird euch auch nicht retten, ihr seid meiner Macht nicht gewachsen!!" Die dunklen Zauberer begannen Flüche auf die 8 Kämpfer zu werfen, doch Seltsamerweise erreichte keiner dieser Flüche sein Ziel.

Während dessen trat Draco Malfoy zu Harry, die beiden sahen sich an. Und Harry begann.

_Statt jeder gegen jeden, jeder alleine  
Wir sehn nicht mehr die Sonne scheinen   
sondern die Scheine tun Dinge für die Worte nicht reichen   
Ordnen uns ein, passen uns an  
wollen was verändern, doch lassen es dann, lassen es ganz  
Wir stehn uns selber im Weg und fühln uns manchmal wie aufm Steg  
Ohne Vorne und Hinten, mitten im See, my man  
Die Welt is am Ende, dreht sich im Kreis wie'n Lenker  
Wir sind krank, lieben Cash mehr als Tiere und Menschen  
Und das is schwierig zu ändern, auch wenn du gehst und wählst  
Das is wie wählen zwischen Krebs und Aids   
Nein Danke, das ist als wären wir alleine im Dunkeln und hätten keine Lampe  
Kein Licht, keine Führung, keine Orientierung, nichts  
Wir sind gezwungen zu nehmen was man uns gibt  
Zu glauben, dass was sie sagen auch wirklich so is  
Wir sind gefickt, solange wir uns nicht entscheiden zu handeln   
entschieden zu handeln, einer für alle, alle für ONE, _

_**komm!**_

Die Zauberer des Ordens wollten eingreifen doch wurden sie von den Schülern gehindert. Harry und Draco schossen in den Kampf. Wie einer zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und strebten den Riesen entgegen. Jeder Gegner der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollte wurde von einem von Harrys Freunden ausgeschaltet. Die beiden Zauberer erreichten die Riesen und fällten einen nach dem anderen mit mächtigen Reduktoren.

Die Schüler begannen wieder zu singen und mit jeder Zeile erkannten die Erwachsenen das sie versagt hatte, das es niemals hätte soweit kommen dürfen.

_Es ist Zeit, dass sich einiges ändert hier  
denn ihr habt leider wenig bewegt  
Lass uns kämpfen, dass hier einigs besser wird  
ansonsten ist es für uns alle zu spät  
Jetzt sind wir da und machen das Ding für euch  
denn die Zukunft liegt in unserer Hand  
Hebt die Faust hoch, wir stehn hinter euch  
Einer für alle und_

_**all 4 ONE**_

Der letzte Riese viel durch einen Reduktor von Harry. Man sah beiden an das sie von diesem Kraftakt fertig waren, erschöpft. Jetzt begannen die Werwölfe in den Kampf einzuschreiten, sie versuchten die Schwäche von Harry und Draco auszunutzen. Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit näherten sie sich den beiden. Unbeeindruckt davon sang Draco.

_All 4 ONE, das is...alle für einen  
Ich blicke umher und sehe keiner für keinen  
Die Blicke sind leer in diesen eisigen Zeiten  
Wir irren umher und wollen nur immer mehr  
Ich seh ein blutendes Meer und die Natur schreien  
sehe wir unsere Zukunft gefährdet   
Und das Unheil, sehe wer regiert auf der Erde  
Es is Dummheit, Junge es ist Zeit es zu ändern  
sonst ist es leider zuende   
Lass uns gemeinsam die Hände reichen  
und zeigen wie es sein kann  
Wir bringen die Welt wieder in Einklang  
Glaub mir alles geht  
Die Realität is die Zukunft der Leute von gestern   
Und du darfst nie vergessen, Homie, das sind morgen wir  
Hebt die Faust, rebelliert wie ein Demonstrant  
Gib nie auf und maschier bis die Rettung naht  
Wir sind komplett am Arsch wenn wir nichts machen  
Es ist Zeit zu handeln, alle für einen, einer für alle, _

_**komm! **_

Während Draco sang schossen Ron, Hermine, Fred und George zu seiner Linken und Severus, Remus, Sirus und Hermine an seiner Linken Seite vorbei und Griffen die Werwölfe an. Ihre silbernen Schwerter forderten einen hohen Blutzoll unter den Kreaturen Voldemorts. Der Orden und die anderen Zauberer sahen Fassungslos zu, wie halbe Kinder so dachten sie zumindest, das Herr Voldemorts auslöschten. Die ersten begannen zusammenzubrechen. Sie alle erkannten das nur wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit diese Kinder den Kampf bestritten.

Erneut sang die Gruppe von Schülern die sie vom Kampfgeschehen fernhielt.

_Es ist Zeit, dass sich einiges ändert hier  
denn ihr habt leider wenig bewegt  
Lass uns kämpfen, dass hier einigs besser wird  
ansonsten ist es für uns alle zu spät  
Jetzt sind wir da und machen das Ding für euch  
denn die Zukunft liegt in unserer Hand  
Hebt die Faust hoch, wir stehn hinter euch  
Einer für alle und _

_**all 4 ONE**_

Harry und Draco hatten sich erholt und überblickten das Schlachtfeld. Die Werwölfe waren zum größten Teil von ihren Freunden besiegt worden. Zum entsetzen beider sahen sie wie die Acht unter den heftiger werdenden Attacken der dunklen Zauberer ins Schwanken gerieten. Sie blickten sich beide in die Augen. Sturmgrau trafen den Blick von Smaragdgrünen. Beide Nickten.

Mit einer Synchonen Bewegung sprangen sie dem Feindlichen Herr entgegen.

Und Harry sang erneut.

_Gebt nicht auf und hebt die Faust hoch  
Gemeinsam gehn wir den härtesten Weg rauf und  
blicken nicht zurück, stehn zusammen da  
frei und Hand in Hand, einer für alle, _

_**All4ONE**_

Sie schlugen mit mächtigen Blitzzaubern große Breschen in das Herr der dunklen Zauberer. Gleichzeitig errichteten sie eine Barriere zwischen ihren Freunden und den Feinden um diesen die Chance zu geben sich zu erholen. Draco sah Harry in die Augen als er wieder seine Stimme erhob.

_Lass dich nicht unterkriegen  
sag was du zu sagen hast  
Lass dir nicht den Mund verbieten  
Wir marschieren für den Frieden  
Dies ist unser Kampf gegen den Untergang  
Gemeinsam, einer für alle und _

_**All4ONE**_

Jetzt waren nur noch wenige dunkle Zauberer und Voldemort anwesend. Ein letzter Blick zwischen Draco und Harry. Draco verneigte sich leicht und machte eine Einladende Geste in Richtung des dunklen Lords. Harry quittierte das mit einem Grinsen. Dann Schritt er auf Voldemort zu, dieser Schrie „Denkst du das war alles was ich zu bieten hatte Potter?" Hinter dem dunklen Lord erschienen Hunderte Harpyen und wollten sich auf Harry stürzen. Doch dessen Freunde stürzten sich auf diese und deckten ihn. Harry lächelte und sagt „Lass es uns zu ende bringen Tom" Beide zuückten ihre Stäbe und begannen das Entscheidende Duell. Währenddessen begannen alles gemeinsam zu singen. Sowohl die Schüler als auch die Neun Freunde im Kampf.

_Es ist Zeit, dass sich einiges ändert hier  
denn ihr habt leider wenig bewegt  
Lass uns kämpfen, dass hier einigs besser wird  
ansonsten ist es für uns alle zuspät  
Jetzt sind wir da und machen das Ding für euch  
denn die Zukunft liegt in unserer Hand  
Hebt die Faust hoch, wir stehn hinter euch  
Einer für alle und _

_**all 4 ONE  
**_

Harry wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und Meterweit zurück geschleudert. Er schaffte es dennoch einen Entwaffnungszauber auf den dunklen Lord zu sprechen. Der Zauberstab Voldemorts wurde weg geschleudert. Mit letzter Kraft richtete Harry sich auf und fixierte seinen Gegener.

_  
Es ist Zeit, dass sich einiges ändert hier  
denn ihr habt leider wenig bewegt   
Lass uns kämpfen, dass hier einigs besser wird  
ansonsten ist es für uns alle zuspät  
Jetzt sind wir da und machen das Ding für euch  
denn die Zukunft liegt in unserer Hand   
Hebt die Faust hoch, wir stehn hinter euch  
Einer für alle und _

_**all 4 ONE**_

Voldemort starrte den Jungen aus Schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Er wusste das sein Ende gekommen war. „Avada Kedavra" rief Harry und der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches löschte Voldemorts existens aus.

Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert. Eine einzelne Träne floss ihm die Wange herunter. Er wusste er hatte viele Fehler gemacht, die Erwachsenen wussten es alle. Er war froh das es die Kinder geschafft hatten, diese Fehler auszubügeln und schwor sich niemals wieder derartige Fehler zu begehen.


End file.
